This invention relates to a novel pullulan copolymer.
The term "pullulan" as herein used refers to linear polysaccharides having .alpha.(1.fwdarw.6), .alpha.(1.fwdarw.4) glycoside bonds and containing maltotriose as a recurring unit.
The inventor of this invention has found that the industrial production of pullulan having an appropriate molecular weight can be realized at a low cost by fermentation and as a result of his extensive efforts to develop a functional high molecular material, he has succeeded in developing a novel high molecular material having a skeleton of pullulan.